Part 2 of No Doubt
by Skitzophernia
Summary: Read "No Doubt" before reading this, because this is part 2. Different author, same story.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend Jordan/Jordon wanted me to take over her story so here I am. *Content sigh***

**Closed**

First the first time in months, I felt regret. Nonetheless, regret. I can't recall why, maybe it was Ventus's doing? But how could I cope with this situation? I had felt the need to make an utter fool of myself in front of everyone. Jealousy got the best of me. I looked down to my left, to my discarded phone and grabbed it. I stuffed it in my jeans pocket and looked up at the sky. The sky wasn't gloomy.

Indeed, the sky was just a blue and white swirl. Not perfect weather for my personality, my emotions are inner turmoil. I decided to skip class and get out and walk. I walked towards the door on the rooftop, my shoes making funny noises as they gained friction with the concrete. I grabbed the knob in a rushed manner and was quick to turn it. I climbed down the ladder quickly hoping not to get caught.

"Mr. Valentine."

I turned around and saw one of my teachers, it was Mr. Weiss. He was a fucking demented teacher. He'd always give shit loads of fucking tests. I ignored him while I walked pasted him.

"Vanitas Valentine."

I glared at him quickly then turned around to keep on walking. I heard a loud sigh and I gave him the finger. "Mr. Valentine!" I frowned and walked away quickly trying to avoid people. I turned to go into a different wing to get out of the school and I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I yawned. Wait, who else could have a preppy voice like that?

"Ventus," I stated.

"Vanitas, err hi there!" I heard him say.

"No need." Without warning, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside the school with me. We were outside the school, trees were everywhere.

"Where are we? This isn't the front of the school." Ventus asked me.

"We're in the back of the school, moron." I rolled my eyes and snapped at him. I saw Ventus flinch and I apologized quickly.

"You know you don't need to apologize."

"You just don't know when to shut up." I snapped. I observed the surroundings, no sports team or anything was outside here but us two. Well, of fucking course, Vanitas. We were in the back of the school. And, it's Friday so the teams are out to compete somewhere.

"It's so pretty out here, Van- Vanitas." I narrowed my eyes. _Did Ventus almost call me Van? _Sure, the woods were pretty from the far back.

"Hm, whatever," I replied and held my hand out towards Ventus.

"Hm-,"

"Just accept the damn hand!" I snapped.

Ventus grabbed my hand and we walked together into the woods. "So uhm, why did you bring us into the woods," Ventus asked me. I hissed, "Because I fucking can, fag." Ventus stared at me in shock and then started sniffling. Oh god oh god, why did I have to say that? "Look- I'm sorry-," I said in a calm tone but I was cut off. "Maybe I like boys okay, but you don't have to call me a fag!" He… is gay and he told me that? "I'm really sorry," I said as I bit my lower lip. "No, don't you ever dare call someone that ever, I don't care but it's not nice," Ventus yelled at me. I cupped his face and kissed him.

Ventus's POV:

What in the world was Vanitas thinking as he captured my lips with his own; I couldn't refuse the moan rippling through my body as he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. It was too hot for me as I gripped onto his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. We tripped and came tumbling onto the earthy floor and I straddled his hips. "Oh god, this can't be happening," I said as Vanitas did a little pelvic thrust. He groaned and he captured my lips yet again. I gave him a weak smile as he gave a dry chuckle.

"Well shit… does this make us a queer couple then," he asked. I pondered and got off him. I crossed my arms and he got up. "I don't know, Vani, it's just that I barely know you and you barely know me," I said sadly. I was a little bit shocked as I was engulfed in an unexpected hug. Vanitas's head was against my neck as he whispered huskily," Maybe we should get to know each other better then." I blushed then pushed him away," Okay, but no funny business." Vanitas smirked and then licked his lips slowly, kinda like how a creepy pedophile would eye a little boy licking a lollipop. "That's not what you would've said when you were straddling my hips like a horny cowgirl ready to ride the cowboy," he said as he eyed me.

I huffed and turned around in embarrassment. Did he know how to push my buttons or something? Ugh, get yourself together Ventus.

**Short, but I'll update it tomorrow. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of part 2 of No Doubt, It's called: Love never wanted me.**

**Ventus's POV:**

"Why are you as mean to other," I asked Vanitas. Vanitas gave me a sneer," because I'm dead."

**Vanitas's POV:**

Ventus blinked and gave out one of the cutest laughs I've ever heard. "Well, that makes me dead too, so let's be dead together, 'kay Van?" He gave me a smile as he finished the sentence and I gave him a lop-sided grin.

**3****rd**** Person:**

They walked together out of the forest. Vanitas had his hands in his pockets while Ventus was practically skipping. "You look gay, Ventus, stop doing that," Vanitas said as he looked over at Ventus. Ventus stuck his tongue out and then giggled," So?" Vanitas groaned as he realized school was over so he turned to Ventus. "Look, I gotta go, so uhm… bye." Ventus hugged Vanitas quickly and smiled," Okay, bye Vani." Vanitas snickered and grinned," Sure thing, babes." Ventus blushed and gave him a genuine smile.

**Vanitas's POV: ( After School) **

I gripped my hair tightly as I watched Ventus go and leave my sightI was fuming. I think I let my identity out! People can't find out that I'm gay! I groaned and kicked a rock that was on the side walk. I quickly made my way home..

I opened the door and found my drunk ass mom fully awake waiting for me.

"You stupid fuck! You fucking tried avoiding me," she screamed at me," You stupid fuck!"

I bit my lip and tried walking past her quickly to get to my room.

"Come 'er!" She gripped my shoulder tightly , her "claws" or nails digging into my shirt.

"Get off of me!" I tried shoving her away.

Apparently, she fucking had an empty beer bottle in her hand. She hit me on the head with it, and I groaned in pain.

"That's what you deserve, **cunt**!" I heard her scream at me.

I didn't do anything; she was just looking for a reaction out of me. And plus, I feel too depressed for any shit. She grabbed a wooden chair that belonged to the dining room table and threw it at me. I heard a loud crack, and my arm was throbbing in pain. I groaned at the pain and just glared at that.. that…_**bitch!**_

She grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head on the counter. By this time, my vision was blurry with tears.

"YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING GET THROUGH MY HEAD!" I screamed at her.

She yanked my ear roughly and kicked me in the stomach. I gasped in shock. She started towards the iron bat. I could only stare at her. I was on my side on the floor. My vision was fading in and out. She started swinging at my legs. She luckily didn't manage to break them. I let out an eerie chuckle, and passed out.

**-0-**

I woke up with a throbbing headache. What the fuck happened? I heard voices in the room. _Where was I?_ I started coughing up blood. And the people in the room rushed towards me. Someone wearing scrubs and my mom were the people.

"My poor baby," My mom cried out, she was just putting on an act. It wasn't the first time she's done this.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the other person.

"It looks like the fight caused you some injuries. You had a mild concussion and your right arm is broken."

I glared daggers at my so called mother. She was smiling but her eyes were full of pure hatred. Then the medical person started checking up on me. Right as she finished, she grabbed my shoulder in a gentle manner.

"You have visitors outside waiting for you in the waiting room," she told me.

"I have to go to the ladies room, pardon me." My mom said and hurried out.

I frowned, who could be waiting for me?

The woman who checked up on me opened the door and Axel and the group came towards me.

"How did you know I was here?" I quickly asked Axel.

"Well," Axel looked at me and gestured to the group," we all wanted to see what was up with the fight. SO, we all came to your door, and your neighbor came out saying that he heard an ambulance."

I frowned and bit my lower lip," Nothing happened a-at… a-all!" I gave Axel a fake smile which I hoped worked. Axel frowned but didn't press on, thank god. Roxas, Axel, Xion, Zexion, and Marluxia all wished me better. I thanked them telling them that I'm not some weak ass pussy. "So uhm, I heard you like my brother," Roxas said as he poked my head. "Oh, the sexy submissive blond," Marluxia asked and I gave him a death glare. "He's very nice," Xion added. Zexion just flipped his hair and pulled out a book.

"Well, who wouldn't like Ventus, he has a nice butt," Axel said. "You dumbass," Roxas said as he punched Axel in the head. "Oww, not cool hunny," Axel whimpered. "Come on guys, don't fight," Xion said with a giggle. Marluxia gave me a pink flower and licked his lips," Well Vanitas, if you ever need to be _taken care of,_ I have a sexy nurse outfit and a talented mouth. "Eww, what the fuck, Marluxia, I'd rather have anal sex with a guinea pig," I hissed. Marluxia faked tears and sadness. "But Vani boo, I'll make you feel all right!" Okay, I was going to throw up anytime soon. "Who the fuck said that you could call me Vani," I growled. Xion knew I was getting pissed and put a hand on Marluxia shoulder," Come on, he needs a break."

I sighed and looked at Axel who was messing with his lighter. "Didn't anyone tell you that you couldn't bring a lighter to the hospital, you damn pyromaniac," Roxas yelled at Axel and he kicked him in the nuts. "Oww fuck, not my sweet babies," Axel whimpered. Well, these are my friends, and they will be the death of me.

"Sorry guys I had to stop at a flower shop."

Wait… why is he here?

**Cliffhanger! I'll update tomorrow. *winks***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmhm, here you go. Mates, Did I mention that I unconditionally love you all? I'll even bare your children. Which I think is impossible for me, but as long as it's you guys. For you, love you. Xoxo**

** Trade Mistakes**

**3****rd**** Person:**

"Ventus…," Vanitas said quietly. "Well look who just showed up, it's the blond cutie," Axel said as he hugged Ventus. Ventus felt awkward as he was hugged by the redhead. "Uhm well… I came to visit Vanitas after Roxas told me about what happened," Ventus said as he gave Vanitas a bouquet of white roses. "Thanks…," Vanitas mumbled. "You're welcome, Vani," Ventus said cheerily and hugged Vanitas. "Oww," Vanitas groaned as pain racked his body. "Oh, crap – I'm sorry," Ventus sniffled. "It's okay, really," Vanitas said as he smelled the white roses. "They smell nice," Vanitas said.

"Well, that's cause they're from me," Ventus said with a laugh. The rest of the group eyed the two suspiciously. "Well… we're going to go get some beverages," the gang said suddenly leaving Ventus and Vanitas alone. "Well… shit, the fuckers can run fast," Vanitas said. "Look well, I'm glad we're alone now," Ventus said with a smile. Vanitas sighed and eyed the blond," So, why are you even here?"

Ventus frowned," Is it not okay to visit my Vanitas?" Vanitas let out a groan," Who even said that I'm yours, blondie." Ventus swore he felt his heart break. "B-But I thought what we had was special," Ventus said with a sniffle. "I know I know, we are special, but no need to make a big ass deal out of it," Vanitas sighed and scratched the back of his head. "No come 'er," he said extending his arms. They shared an awkward hug before Vanitas clutched his head in pain. "Fuck- it hurts like a bitch," Vanitas groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry," Ventus said as ran a hand through his locks.

"You should be, lover boy," Vanitas teased.

"Lover boy… is that the best you can come up with," Ventus replied trying to step up to Vanitas.

"Okay, fine then, rape-able uke."

Ventus's face flushed and he stammered out," How did you even come up with that, that creepy name?"

Vanitas smirked and crossed his arms behind his head. He was currently on his hospital bed with a fuming Ventus next to him in a waiting chair. "Well, you can thank your friend Axel." Ventus mentally cursed in his head and replied," How would he even come up with a name like that, does he dream about 'rape-able ukes' every night or something?" Vanitas let out a chuckle and replied," Come on bro, it's funny though, you have to admit it." Ventus stuck out his tongue and rolled his eyes," Okay then, horny seme." Vanitas checked him out for a minute and then said with a grin," I like the sound of that, u-k-e."

"Ah fuck you," Ventus said.

"The innocent uke finally said a bad word," Vanitas said with mock astonishment! And then he quickly added," Hey and is that an invitation?" Ventus laughed and gave him a smile," If you want it to be."

**Now **_**that**_** turned Vanitas on. **

He licked his slightly chapped lips and smirked, "So… when I'm out you're in a lot of trouble, Mr. Uke."

**xXx**

**Major fluffy cloud fluff I suppose. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This fanfic is rated S for sex. Just kidding, it's rated M for NC 17. I didn't update yesterday, crazy shit happened and I had to go to the hospital. Did you know CaptainJackOff based this fanfic off of Animal by Miike Snow? That song is in Saints Row 3. Look, I'm starting to chatter off like a female.

**Camisado to my heart**

Ventus and I chatted for a while until a nurse came in. "Mr. Valentine?" Well no shit, I'm the one with the cast on my right arm. "Yea," I asked. "Your mom told me to tell you that she's running some errands and that she loves yo-," I cut the nurse of before she could finished," bull shit." The nurse gave me a shocked look on her face. "Bitch is probably doing her drugs." Ventus grabbed my shoulder and yelled at me," You shouldn't talk about your mother that way!" The nurse gave us a look before going away.

"So," I'm pretty sure you get mad at your mom sometimes," I snapped back. Ventus gave me a sad look and said," They're dead." What… who is dead? Ventus added like he knew what I was thinking. "My biological parents are deceased." As Ventus finished the sentence he walked over to the door," Bye, Vanitas." I almost yelled," Where the hell are you going?" Ventus sounded really upset, "Away from an asshole." Ouch, that actually kind of stung a bit on the inside. "Look, Ven-," I got cut off as Ventus went out and slammed the door.

Fuck, how was I supposed to know that Ventus's parents were dead? Roxas always told me that he had parents and I've even met them. And they're brothers for the love of Gaia! I think they're keeping something from me, or at least Ventus is for sure. Way to make me feel like an asshole, Ventus.

"Hey, Vanitas," I looked up to see Xion smiling at me.

"Hey, Xion…" I replied back.

"Are you okay, you know, I heard Ventus slam the door," she said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it, especially with you," I snapped.

Xion had a hurt expression on her face but she just nodded. "It's okay, but you know, the gang and I will always be there for you." "Look, I'm sorry, Xion," I mumbled. She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear," It's okay, but you're going to have to tell me what's going on between you and Ventus." She pulled away with a grin and I could feel my face heating up. "Fuck you, I'm not telling you SHIT!" Xion's laugh bounced across the room and I gave out a little laugh of my own.

"Oh god, Vanitas, you're acting so juvenile," Xion said with her tongue out.

"Calm your tits, dyke," I said with a smirk.

Xion's face lit up and she stuttered out," H-How do you know?"

I laughed and got my face all serious but in mock seriousness," Careful, Xion, I got c-o-n-n-e-c-t-i-o-n-s~," I almost sang out. She gave me the finger as she looked away from me. "Well, dude, I think it's pretty hot as fuck." Xion crossed her arms," Why do guys think lesbians are hot?" I gave her a grin and countered back, "Why do girls love yaoi." Xion laughed and said," Cause it's hot as hell." "Likewise," I grinned.

My grin dropped as I remembered what happened with Ventus. "Fuck, I really screwed up," I mumbled as I scratched the back of my head. "How come," damn Xion and her good hearing. "Well, fuck, fine I'll just tell you. But if you tell anyone I'll rip you a third hole down there." Xion nodded and I told her everything about what happened with me and Ventus.

"Holy shit," Xion gasped.

"Uhm yeah," I replied not sure what to say.

"THAT IS SO EFFIN HAWT!" I rolled my eyes, damn fan girls. And yaoi ones to top that shit off.

"Yeah, thanks for the support, asshole," I said. Xion hit me with the palm of her hand and said," Okay fine, sorry for the outburst, maybe you should go get him, tiger." I eyed the bed that I was laying on," Yeah, if I could fucking get discharged soon enough."

"Hey, it's not time to act pissy," she said while wagging her right pointer finger. And so I flipped her the bird. "Fine, I'll go apologize to Ventus when I get discharged, okay?" Xion smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

"Hey, where's Marluxia, Roxas, and Axel," I asked.

"Marluxia had to go home to spend time with his girlfriend."  
"The fuck, that one Larxene bitch," I said not bothering to not say shit about that bitch.

"Haha, yeah, but she's not all THAT bad," she said.  
Xion gave me a smile and said," Roxas went home because Axel kept on trying to molest him even though Roxas is dating Sora and Axel is dating Demyx."

"Dude, Axel is a fucking pervert," I said.  
"So… you are too, hentai," she said with her tongue out.

Just to piss her off, and plus she was in arms reach; I shot my arm out and twisted her left nipple. "Oww, you promised you'd stop doing that, Vanitas, I'm a C cup now!" I laughed and smirked," So, your still like a sister to me, except a lesbian younger sister."

I let go and she rubbed her left boob, "Oww, I'm going to get you back one day you know." I chuckled," Yeah one day, or are you going to fetch your girlfriend on me?" Xion blushed and stuttered," Namine would never hurt a fly!" Hahaha, I suppose that's true. "So where is Axel again," I asked.

As if on cue, the pyromaniac fire-crotched clown came fucking marching right in. "What's up, bitches!" I rolled my eyes and Xion face palmed. "My dick when I see your mother," I replied with a smirk. "Hey, that's not nice; my mother isn't interested in Chippendales." Xion let out an 'ooh' and I smirked," That's not what she said last Tuesday night, and you know I'm into kinky shit on Tuesdays."

Xion poked me and then Axel in the head," Hey, no offensive mom jokes!"

"Vanitas," I looked at the door to see my mother.

"Fuck, can you leave guys," I asked them and I nodded. Xion excused herself and she walked past my mother and she gave me a final look and mouthed 'Good luck, Vani."

"Yes, mother," I replied with a snarl.

**Cliff hanged that shit up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You'll see why I added Roxas's POV in here. I shall postpone the bonus story. **

**Anything Could Happen**

"Vanitas, I think we're going to move," what… no… this can't be happening!

"No, we can't be," I said slightly shocked.

My mom gave me a sinister look but then it disappeared when a nurse came in. "Excuse me, I need to tell something dear to my baby boy," my mom faked innocence as she told it to the nurse and turned to me. She leaned in and whispered in my ear," I'll be gone for a while, going to hang out with one of my boyfriends, so fucker, I expect you to not get into any trouble, who am I kidding, fuck you," she hissed. I pushed her away with my undamaged arm and I yelled," GET AWAY FROM ME!" My mom faked tears and started crying about how her baby boy is crazy and hates her.

"I'm going to kill you bitch," I screamed at her. The nurse ran out of the room and came back in with a needle. "Get away from me," I yelled at the nurse. He just came closer, my mom gave me an evil smile and fled. "Hey, what the hell are you doin-," I then passed out.

**Roxas's POV: **

"Hey Sora," I smiled into the phone as my boyfriend picked up the phone. "Hey, how's my blondie?" I blushed over the phone. "I'm good, now stop calling me such ridiculous names, I just went to the hospital to see Vanitas," I said calmly.

"Holy shit, THE Vanitas is currently hospitalized," Oww, he said that a bit too loudly.

"Could you be any quieter and yes, he has a broken right arm and he had a mild concussion," I said sadly. Vanitas was my best friend and it killed me to see him in pain.

"Oh, that sucks, I hope he gets better, well since he's my cousin and all."

"I can't believe you guys are cousins after all those times he forgot your real name," I chuckled.

"He's just jealous he's not me," I heard Sora's laugh.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

"Are you home yet?"

I grinned and said yes.

"Good, cause I'm almost there."  
"Okay, see you later, Sor," I let out a goofy grin as I hanged up.

"Gaia, how much I love him," I said as I relaxed on the couch.

I wonder how Ventus is feeling. I went upstairs to his room and knocked on it. "Go away," I heard a grumble. "V-Ventus, are you okay," I asked leaning against the door. "No," I heard a whimper. "I'm coming in," I said with worriedness and I opened the door. Oh my god… what the hell was Ventus doing with that?!

**Going to update it again REALLY soon. Not tomorrow, today. 2 chapters in a day to make up for Thursday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**There is sexy time in this chapter. I'll tell you when. Mature, this fanfic is mature. **

**One Particular Moment**

"Ventus, what the hell are you doing," I yelled. Ventus was on the floor with red liquid all over his hands and a canvas with red all over it. It was a metallic red," I'm painting," I heard him mumble. I ran over to him and tackled him. "Herk- what the heck, Roxas," he yelled at me. I pinned his arms above his head and I was straddling his waist. "What the fuck where you doing to yourself," I yelled. He pushed me over and pinned me down. "Nothing, I was just painting," why is he repeating himself?

"What? With your blood," I snapped.

"What are you talking about," he gave me a confused look.

"Really… blood red paint, Ventus," I snarled and broke free of his grasp and punched him in straight in the face. "That hurt you ass," he hissed at me and punched me in the stomach. "Why would your hurt yourself," I asked him in not a kind tone. "I didn't hurt myself, red is my second favorite color and I paint when I'm sad," he said in a calm yet sad tone.

Well shit, I felt stupid now. "Oh, sorry," I said dumbly.

"You seriously thought I hurt myself," he said.

I looked to the side and scratched the back of my head. "Whoops?"

"Dumbass," he chuckled.

"Shut up, I'm going downstairs, Sora is going to be here soon," I said and walked out. As I walked out of the room I clutched my chest. Squirt can really pack a punch. I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed downstairs. I opened the door and saw Sora. "Sora," I said happily. He gave me a smile and we hugged.

**Ventus's POV:**

"I hope Roxas is okay," I mumbled to myself and eyed the can of paint. I continued painting, how silly it was to think that I'd use my blood in paint. I painted for a while until I was finished. It was a sad painting; I drew a pixie with her wings ripped off. I looked at it for a while before cleaning up and undressing for bed. I took off my shirt, shocks, and pants leaving me in just my boxers. I then climbed into my bed which felt very nice.

I wonder what Vanitas is feeling right now. I really do hate it when he's mean to people. I think I overreacted just a bit. I shouldn't have slammed the door. Ugh, now I feel bad. I curled up under the covers and thought about Vanitas all night.

**xPage Breakx (Mature Lemon, skip this if you don't want to read it. Which I don't think you will…)**

I woke up and got ready for school. I waited at the bus stop and got on. When I arrived I saw Vanitas teasing some kid about money. I walked up to Vanitas," Hey, leave him alone!" Vanitas just smirked and kissed me. What the… since when were him and I dating? I pulled away with a shove of my hands," Why did you do that, and in public," I said blushing. Vanitas just smiled and pecked me on the cheek," Because I love you." I gave him a goofy smile and he wrapped an arm around my waist. He leaned down and whispered in my ear," How about we skip class and have a little fun, eh Ven." I blushed and nodded. We made it to the bathroom that no one uses and we quickly made out. "Mhm," I moaned as Vanitas made me wrap my legs and arms around him. He kissed my neck and then licked it.

"Ahhh," I moaned and he snaked his hand up my shirt to tweak a nipple. It felt really good as he attacked my mouth and grabbed a handful of my ass. He pulled away and said huskily, you're so perfect, Ventus." My face flushed as he made me unwrap my limbs from him and he went on his knees.

"W-What are you doing," I asked him. He just winked and gave me a smirk.

"I'm going to pleasure you, babe."

Oh god, just take my ovaries. Well, if I was a girl.

He unzipped my pants and tugged them down along with my boxers. I moaned loudly as he gripped my member and started jerking me off slowly. "Ahh, faster," I moaned. I can't believe I said that, I must sound like a whore. "Nu uh, you have to beg first," not the teasing! I groaned as I felt one of his hands toying with my ballsack. "P-Please, Vanitas," I whimpered. He ran his thumb across my slit and I arched my head back. "What, I can't hear you," that's way not true!

I guess I have no choice; I swallowed up what was left of my pride, if I had any still left and begged him. "Please suck me off, Vanitas!" I moaned as my cock was engulfed into a nice wet heat. I looked down at Vanitas and blushed. His golden irises were looking in my eyes while he gave me head.

Vanitas stopped sucking me off and then spit on the palm of his right hand . I looked at him with lust clouded eyes. He rubbed it on my cock getting it wetter. He licked some off my precum coming from the slit and I groaned. "Nhmnm, Vani," I moaned loudly as he took my cock back into his mouth and deep throated me. He hollowed his cheeks and deep throated me faster. I bet my moans were encouraging him to do that. He did that for a while until I felt tightness in my stomach," I'm going to cum!"

**And that's when I woke up. (Mature scene…)**

I woke up and felt painfully hard. My boxers were all sticky and wet from the dream and I was pitching a tent. A cold shower will probably fix it. I checked my clock and it was early in the morning. I carefully rose from my bed and went to the bathroom making sure no one noticed my obvious bulge. How embarrassing, I slipped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned on the cold water and then waited a little bit for it to kill my hard on.

I really need to apologize to Vanitas, I thought to myself as I stared at the tiles on the floor. I just hope he'll understand me. I just hate it when my real parents get brought up.

**Satisfied yet?**


	7. Bonus Story

**Fuck this. Fuck it. I'm doing a fucking murder bonus story. Enjoy this shit. Fraction of my hate is going into this. This is the bonus story so it has nothing to do with the No Doubt Part 2. **

**Disclaimer: Not for the faint of heart, skip it if you hate gore, includes character death, and no foul language, I'm getting my friends to read this since they always wanted to read my work - !**

**Song inspired and is about (kind of): Kim – by: Eminem **

**Two hearts make a wrong**

My boots clanked against the cold ground. My name is Vanitas Valentine and I have a knack for killing things. It started out when I was 7 when I saw my dog get hit by a car. He was crushed into a pancake onto the ground. I made my way to someone who has bullied my lover in the past. Well, has tried to. His name is Braig. I couldn't wait to spill some blood. I went to his door and knocked on it.

"Coming," I heard him say. I twirled my knife that was behind me and I grinned wickedly. As he opened the door I lunged at him and tackled him. He punched me in the jaw and we rolled on the floor. I found dominance and pinned his arms down with my left hand. I had my knife in my right hand and I brought it down on Braig's shoulder. He hissed in pain which just fueled my anger. I loved it when they made noises.

"I'm going to make you squirm and cry for your mother," I hissed in his ear as I dug the knife around into his shoulder. I saw him bite his lower lip, so then I grinned like a madman. I took out my knife quickly bring it up when I removed it from his shoulder. I harshly grabbed his bottom lips and brought my knife to it. I'm glad I had Ventus sharpen it today. I sliced slanted across his lips and choppily stabbed at it to get a chunk out.

After I was successful, Braig had a chunk out of his lower lip. He was bleeding, but not to any of my liking. I cut up his shirt and made him shirtless. Then I brought my knife down and made a huge gash where his large intestines should be. He struggled and tried to punch me. But I brought the knife down on his hand and then pressed his hand down on the wooden floor. I raised the knife above his index finger and I pressed down on it hard. I rocked the knife back and forth as more blood came.

Oh, how the blood turned fueled my adrenaline. I successfully cut the finger off and shoved it in his mouth. He choked on it and then spit it out. "Well, that's not fair," I hissed. He then yelled at me but I wasn't able to understand it. It was all muffled so I let my head fall back and I gave out a sinister laugh. My face quickly turned into a frown, I had to do this quicker.

I ran his fingers over Braig's gash where the intestines should be and cut back the skin. I examined the cut for a little bit before wiggling my finger in there. "Haha, look – I'm fingering you!" Braig rolled his eyes at my joke and I frowned. With my bloodied finger, I jabbed it into his good eye. He cried out and I grinned. Tears were in his eyes as I took my good hand and shoved it into the gash. He squirmed around, a lot. I dug my hand deeper and found what I was looking for. I ripped it out and examined a little bit of the intestines. I wrapped some of it around his neck and pulled.

I hoped he'd be choking now; I surely had to meet up with Ventus later for a date.

**Page break –**

After cleaning up in the river next to my flat, I quickly went home and changed my clothes. I couldn't wait to see Ventus today. He was busy all day studying for school. And then I started panicking. What if he didn't love me anymore? Surely he couldn't live without me. I can't live without him. I was wearing dark skin-tight pants with combat boots and a graphic t-shirt with a leather jacket. I wonder what he would be wearing today.

I couldn't wait, I had to see him. I brought my knife just in case anything bad would happen. I then went to his house earlier hoping he would be there. I knocked on the door and waited. Ventus opened the door and I noticed how tousled his clothes were barely on him. "Hey," he said groggily. I grinned and hugged him; he wrapped his arms around my waist. We smiled at each other as our foreheads touched. "How come you're here early," he asked. "Hmm, I missed you – or did you not what me here," I asked, it kind of hurt thinking he wouldn't want me here. "Well, I'm busy at the moment so maybe you can come over later," he asked.

"What – you're busy, what are you doing? I thought we had a date," I asked obviously hurt. "Look, Vanitas, I'm _REALLY _busy, and you came here 2 hours early. "Hey, baby, who's at the door," I saw Ventus's bedroom door open and my fury flashed through my eyes. "You've been cheating on me, with HIM," I yelled. I pushed Ventus aside and directed my attention towards Terra. I took out my knife and pointed it at him," And here I thought you were straight," I hissed. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I didn't even bother looking. "Get off me, Ventus," I barked. But the offending arms wouldn't come off.

"**Terra, oh Terra," I chuckled darkly. **Terra was only wearing boxers. The evidence was enough to set me off. I harshly pulled Ventus's arms away and I lunged myself at Terra. "Herk," he groaned and I laughed. "I'm so going to _**kill you**_," I hissed as I straddled his legs. I looked over to Ventus and I saw him on the phone dialing. I pulled out one of my many daggers that I keep in my secret hiding place and I flicked it at the phone breaking it successfully. Ventus gave me a shocked look and started crying, poor baby probably didn't know what to do.

I fell over as Terra's right fist came in contact with my head. I hissed as I touched my head and saw blood on my fingers. I got my lucky knife and slashed at Terra. He finally fell onto the floor again and it gave me my chance. I lifted his head up and I slit his throat. I got up and slowly walked towards Ventus. He tried escaping through his door but I caught up in time and kept the door shut as I locked it. "Shh, Ventus, I'm not going to hurt you – too much," I cackled. His eyes widened in horror and I brought us down so I could straddle his waist.

**3****rd**** Person:**

"Say you love me," Vanitas purred.

"I love y-you, Vanitas," Ventus whispered. Vanitas smiled at him, he was pinning Ventus's arms above his head. "Good, because no one would love you, except me," Vanitas whispered into his ear. Ventus was stuck because Vanitas was straddling his waist. Ventus cried out as Vanitas took a fistful of his hair and forced his head to the side.

Vanitas kissed his open cheek and smirked against it," I hate you." Ventus kept quiet, occasionally letting out whimpers. "I hate you so much you know that," Vanitas brought his thumb that was on his freehand and stroked Ventus's cheek. Vanitas took out his switchblade that was hidden and pressed it against Ventus's throat. He pressed it down slowly until a thing line of blood appeared.

Ventus let out a small cry when he saw blood on the floor. Vanitas removed the knife from Ventus's neck and directed it to Ventus's shirt. He ripped and tore up the shirt leaving Ventus shirtless. He rubbed Ventus's chest and brought up his knife above Ventus's left breast, or where the heart should be located. He started cutting into the skin. Ventus screamed in pain as the knife cut into his skin. Vanitas just smiled wickedly. After a while of Ventus's screams and tears and not to mention carving, Vanitas examined his work. "Look, you're all mine now."

Ventus's vision was blurring with his tears. **VANITAS** had been carved into where his heart should be. Ventus tried to free his arms but it didn't work. "Don't you love me," Vanitas sniffled. "I love you," Ventus said with a sincere smile on his face. "No! You don't you think I'm ugly don't you," Vanitas yelled and ran his index finger over his name on Ventus's skin.

Ventus flinched at the touch and Vanitas kissed the spot. "I still hate you," Vanitas purred as he ran his fingers through Ventus's hair. Ventus just stared at him. And then Vanitas suddenly took the knife and stabbed it into Ventus's heart. "See you in another world, baby," he smirked. As Ventus lay dying in his arms, Vanitas brought his own knife to his throat and slit it slowly with a grin on his face. "I love you, Ventus," he said before collapsing onto Ventus.  
**I hope you realized it by now. But I'm really not like a happy-go-lucky writer like Captin. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm too tired to go over it again. I did make some corrections though.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to add some Sora x Roxas in here. They are a couple, along with the other ones because I enjoy doing stuff like that.**

**Couples: **

**Namine x Xion (I'll introduce Namine later.)**

**Axel x Demyx (I'll introduce Demyx later)**

**Marluxia x Larxene (I'll bring in Larxene later.)**

**Terra x Aqua**

**Riku x Kairi (I'll introduce them later.) **

**Zack x Cloud (I'll introduce them later.) **

**Just so you know. I dig dominant!Sora so let there be dominant!Sora and submissive!Roxas. **

**Maybe for a bonus story I should do a random smut thing? That'd be hot.**

**We all fall down**

**The next day, it's now the weekend, because I said so. **

**Vanitas's POV: **

**What the hell happened? **My head felt horrible, as if a bag of bricks was dumped on it. I clutched my head with my good arm and groaned in pain. This was that entire cunt's fault. My mother left me – no, ditched me for a boyfriend? And one of the many she has apparently. I wonder how Ventus is feeling.

A nurse came in and I looked up," Can I be discharged yet," I asked. The nurse gave me a smile and replied," Yes, we managed to cast you up yesterday so it's all fine." Hmm, "How long was I out," I asked. "A long while," he stated. Yeah, thanks for being specific, asshole. I wonder if Ventus would visit me. Probably not since he hates my fucking guts, but oh well – I could always find myself a fuck buddy.

**Ventus's POV: **

I set my alarm very early, like 4 in the fucking morning early.

Heh, I guess it's time for me to have some fun. While Roxas was down smooching with his boyfriend and shit, I got out my fucking awesome stash! I went down to the floor and looked under my bed. Hidden amongst the boxes was my lucky pink box. I slid it out of there and placed it on my lap. I opened it with a grin. I noticed my bottle of Everclear and grinned, that shit was strong as fuck. I sobbed as I recalled my childhood. It flashed through my memory. I shuddered as I remember my mother's broken face.

After I finish up the Everclear I dug into the box once more and got my ThreeOlives berry flavored vodka. It was very nice vodka too; if you sipped it slowly the burn wouldn't be there just the sweet berry flavor.

I downed that one too in less than ten minutes. I just wanted to get drunk already so I would forget what happened to me and Vanitas, even if it was temporary. I opened up 2 bottles of Amstel beer and sung a song while occasionally sipping them.

"_A is for Amber who drowned in a pool."_

"_B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls."_

"_C is for Curt with disease of the brain."_

"_D is for Daniel derailed on a train."_

"_E is for Erik who was buried alive."_

Oh, and my favorite part of the song.

"_F is for Frank who was stabbed through the eye."_

I chugged some of the beer, some of it trickled down the corner of my mouth and I wiped it away then continued the song on.

"_G is for Greg who died in the womb."_

"_H is for Heather who was sealed in a tomb."_

I knocked the bottles over on accident and glared at the wall.

I didn't bother finishing the song, because I know what would happen. One of the verses would come up that I despised yet loved.

..:**One by one, we bite the dust. We kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up the ghost when your numbers up. We all fall down. Ashes to ashes, bones to paste, you wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case, we all fall down.**:..

I didn't sing the part, but I hummed it.

I little twinkle glinted in my eye as I latched my hand onto the last bottle.

_..:Sometimes you just wanted to die:.._

I sipped some more of the bottle and wiped a tear away roughly with the back of my hand. _WHY, it's like I can't escape it! _I rose up and went to the door, and then I locked it. Leaning against the door I took another swig of my bottle. Shit burned, but it was a nice burn. Fucking Vanitas was a stupid fucked up bully. I snapped and threw the empty bottle at a wall. It burst and I walked towards it. I glanced at it before going to my closet to find a coat. I got the coat and dressed to go outside.

The hospital wasn't far away so I walked. I entered the hospital and went to one of those receptionist desks. I stared at the lady while I was in line and wiped away some drool near my mouth. Once it was my turn I asked her where Vanitas was. She gave me the room number and I went there. Intoxicated or not, I'm still going to fucking see him. I noticed there was a nurse in his room so I waited.

I walked in after the nurse told me I could see him. "V-Ventus," I heard his pathetic ass voice say. "No fucking shit, who do you think it is, silly," I laughed loudly. He looked a bit taken back. He was sitting on the bed. "I got discharged, I'm going to be out of this fucking place," he said. I walked towards him, well skipped, and I glomped him. "You're just so _sexy_," I mocked huskily. "What, what the hell is wrong with you, Ventus."

Silly boy, I pressed my pointer finger to his lips and shhh'd. "Shhhh, we don't want any silly person hearing us, big boy." I knocked him over and climbed on top of him. "Get the fuck off of me," he yelled.

"Nu uh," I said pulling down the skin below my right eye and stuck out my tongue. "Why isn't Roxas with you," he yelled at me before shoving me onto the ground. My head hit the floor first and everything turned a silly and kawaii black.

**.: **

**I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't inspired and I went through some serious and fucked up issues. Review or something, maybe I'll reply? It's cool reading opinions about my story. I dig it, I'll update tomorrow. I have some ideas for the next chapter and I have the chapter after that already written.**

**Ventus is bipolar when he gets drunk.**

**Amstel is my favorite beer, and I simply enjoy vodka.**

**The song that Ventus song is: A gorey demise / by: Creature Feature**

I


	9. Chapter 9

Before I start, I would like to acknowledge all the countries that the people who read my stories are in.

United States, Philippines, Canada, United Kingdom, Indonesia, Israel, Germany, Brazil, Nicaragua, China, Australia, Spain, Guatemala, Argentina, and Singapore.

I hope someone from Russia reads this. I love Russian writers. Their work is very serious but lovely, but sadly it doesn't usually have emotion. I'm not insulting Russians, but coming from a Russian family I realized that Russian's aren't _normal_.

**Progress**

.::.

"Dude, is he okay," Roxas asked peering over Ventus's unconscious body. It was still during the day, Ventus woke up with a harsh throbbing pain in his head. "Arrgh – what happened?"

Vanitas and Roxas exchanged looks at each other and Roxas replied," Apparently, you had a blast at the hospital visiting Vanitas." Ventus felt shocked; _oh shit I hope I didn't do anything bad_.

"I thought it was pretty cute – what you did at the hospital," Vanitas said with a snicker. Ventus clutched his head and Roxas went to the kitchen to go fetch Ventus a glass of water and ibuprofen. Ventus tried sitting up in the bed and Vanitas pushed him down gently. "Hey – don't get up, alright?" Ventus nodded and bit his lower lip.

Vanitas sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he mumbled," What am I going to do with you?" Ventus picked up on what he said and apologized quickly.

"No, Ven, I mean Ventus, it's okay," Vanitas said softly. Ventus turned his head around and sighed. "So I'm guessing you found out about one of my secrets," he groaned. Vanitas pulled Ventus into a hug and replied," It's an unhealthy addiction but it could be worse."

"Could be worse? Vanitas, I bet I looked like a total buffoon in front of you!" Vanitas grinned recalling the events that happened. "You did look like a fool in front of me," he added. Ventus's face grew red;" You didn't have to tell me that!"

"Well, the fact that you tried to have sex with me made me uncomfortable," Vanitas said with a laugh. Ventus's face flushed a very pink shade and he stuttered," W-what, look – I'm sorry, eh." He sighed giving up and hung his head down. Vanitas leaned closer into his ear and whispered huskily," It only made me uncomfortable because you gave me a boner and then passed out before we could've done anything."

Vanitas lied about the last part; he wouldn't take advantage of Ventus like that. Something, yes something, was very peculiar about Ventus and he didn't want to destroy any relationship he had with him. Roxas entered the room with an amused smile on his face.

"Hey lovebirds," he chuckled. Vanitas gave him a death glare and Ventus gave him a middle finger. "Well thank you, Ven, for flipping off the person who went to go get you something," he joked. Ventus laughed, but it was suppressed by a cough.

Wanting to change the subject, Vanitas said something serious," Thanks for letting me crash here while my mother isn't here." Ventus gave Vanitas a sympathetic look but he didn't catch it. Roxas laughed and gave Vanitas a pat on the back," Anything for a bud." Vanitas gripped Roxas's hand tightly forcing Roxas to take his hand off of Vanitas's back.

Roxas let out a chuckle and handed the water and the pill to Ventus. "T-thanks, Roxas," Ventus said before putting the pill in the mouth and drinking the water. After he swallowed the pill he took a long sigh. "Feels much better," he said leaning into the pillow on the bed. Vanitas was sitting on the bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Roxas noticed the glint and smirked," Well guys, I got to go do stuff, mom and dad being on vacation doesn't help with the laundry and such – bye," he said leaving Vanitas and Ventus together.

Ventus blinked and his face filled up with redness as he realized he was in a room, alone, with none other than Vanitas. "Uhhh – I'm going to go to sleep," Ventus said with a nervous chuckle. "Here, scoot over," Vanitas said climbing under the covers with Ventus. Ventus didn't say anything and he just looked down at the bed.

Vanitas draped and arm over him and sighed," Do you forgive me, for acting like a douche bag." Ventus turned around blushed at the close proximity his and Vanitas's faces were. "Y-yeah – and I'm sorry for whatever I did to you that was unlike me."

"Mhmm, it's okay," Vanitas said pulling Ventus closer towards him. Ventus's head still hurt a little bit and he cursed," Fuck, damn, fuccccck." Vanitas smiled as Ventus cuddled into Vanitas's chest.

..::..

"I bet you that they're fucking," Sora said on the couch.

Roxas frowned and kicked Sora with his right foot. "Ouch," Sora said and arose from the couch. "What are you going to do about it," Roxas teased. "Herk -," he yelped as Sora tackled him onto the ground.

"I'll show you," Sora said leaning into Roxas's ear and giving the lobe a nip.

.::.

***Ventus's dream world***

"Mhm," I moaned as I felt a tight hotness warp my entire body. Iopened my eyes to see Vanitas kissing me. "W-What the," I stuttered at pushed him back.

"Come on, babe," he said and crawled over to me.

What the hell, how are we on a bed in my room?

Wait, that's how we went to sleep, at least how I did. Who knows what Vanitas is doing? He's probably jerking off to me while hovering over my sleeping form.

"_Ahh_," I gasped as he slipped his hand into my boxers and palmed me.

"I know you want me," he said while grabbing a hold on my member. "W-Whaa, no," I yelled as I closed my eyes.

.::.

Huh, I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I felt someone's arm draped over my waist and I blushed.

Fuck, I just noticed I was hard. Well, this is awkward. Why do I have to keep on having dreams about _him_?

"Damn," I cursed under my breath and squirmed, I tried to get away from his tight grasp but I failed.

He clutched onto me tighter as if I was planning to run away. Which, mind you, I was. "G-Get off of m-me," I said trying to push him away again. I noticed he started opening his eyes and I let out a relieved sigh.  
And just as his eyes opened, they closed leaving a shit-eating grin on his face. "Fuck you," I yelled and started trying to push him off; which resulted in us falling to the floor.  
"Ugh," he said and got up. "What the hell is your problem," I snapped at him. He rubbed his right eye and yawned," I was resting, mind you."

"Crushing me in the process, _mind you_," I countered. Vanitas let out a perfect chuckle and his golden eyes were blazing. It was noticeable in the dark; it gave his eyes a glow.

"C'mere," he tackled me and I yelped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," I heard a yell and I blushed. Roxas sounded really pissed.

.::.  
I really couldn't stand those two and moments like this. Damn cock-blockers, seriously… I was on top of Sora making out with him and I heard a crash. Sora and I stopped our lips to try and figure out what happened.  
"I'll go check on them," he said and I nodded. I groaned and relaxed on the bean-bag chair that my mom had bought me a while ago. "They are so going to pay," I muttered under my breath.

.::.

Sora went to Ventus's door and knocked on it. "Hey, can I come in," he asked. Not waiting for an answer, like the typical Sora, he just barged in.

"Did I interrupt something," Sora asked as he saw Ventus on the floor blushing with a Vanitas standing near him. Vanitas turned his head and glared at his cousin. "You were about to, you little shit," he said and playfully punched Sora in the shoulder.

Even though it was a playful punch, Sora turned and left the room while rubbing his shoulder. He let out a nervous chuckle and went back to his boyfriend's room.

**x**


End file.
